Ilussion
by Choi Lu
Summary: [OC] Esta es la historia de mi OC Louis, quien aparece en el fanfic Gamer Over de Nobody Silent. Disfruten :D ¿Para qué ser normal, si puedes ser tú?
1. Chapter 1

**Ilussion**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_Siempre han dicho que lo diferente es malo, peligroso; que lo fuera de lo normal, debe regresar a lo normal._

_Eso es lo que dicen... pero tal vez no siempre tenga que ser así._

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1: Conóceme...<span>

El viento soplaba suavemente ese día de verano, alborotando sus cabellos castaños y refrescándole.

"Necesito concentrarme, o no pasaré la prueba." Pensaba mientras analizaba su situación: Él en pleno día, el sol amenazando con asarle y una caja fuerte con un documento importante dentro.

-Recuerda ser rápido y preciso, Louis.- Le decía su maestro.- Piensa bien qué hechizo usar, anda, aprovecha esa capacidad de retención que tienes en algo.

El muchacho respiro hondo y se concentró, un hechizo... ¿cuál? Había leído casi cincuenta libros de magia en todo el año y se había memorizado todos los hechizos. "Tal vez este me sirva."

Se decidió por uno y preparó su cetro. Estaba seguro que no fallaría, no podía fallar. Se concentró y sus ojos turquesa brillaron suavemente, apuntó su cetro a la caja y dijo con voz firme.

-¡Speicher!

Por unos instantes no pasó nada; de repente, la caja empezó a temblar y el cerrojo se abrió como si nada. Lo había logrado. Con emoción se acercó a la caja y tomó el amarillento papel que reposaba en su interior.

"_Nada mal para un novato como tú"_

Y sé quedó estático, co una expresión ilegible en su rostro. Y entonces escuchó la risa de su maestro.

-¿Qué esperabas, Louis? Aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte.- Le dijo mientras alborotaba el cabello del chico, quien siguió en silencio.

-Pero si lo hice bien, tío.- Repuso Louis de repente con un notorio reproche en su voz.

-Bien, pero no excelente.- Puntualizó el mayor, para luego dar la media vuelta y hacerle un ademán a Louis para que lo siguiera.- Ahora vamos, que ya es hora del almuerzo, después tu padre partirá a un viaje de investigación.

Louis se encogió de hombros y lo siguió, aún con el amargo trago de no alcanzar su meta. Sí, quería mucho a su tío Nio, pero no a la hora de los entrenamientos. Además, esos últimos días los entrenamientos eran casi el doble o triple de agotadores.

Louis era el hijo único de Na-Lu, una de los cinco sabios que protegían al reino, y Jae-Min, mago blanco proveniente de regiones lejanas. Ambos eran respetados y apreciados por su poder e inteligencia; y tal parecía que eso le dejaba a Louis unas expectativas demasiado elevadas.

Expectativas que había logrado alcanzar.

Llegó con Nio a su hogar, era un castillo de piedra sin muchos detalles externo; el lugar parecía viejo y descuidado, pero era todo lo contrario. En el interior había columnas de libros y reliquias que la familia había logrado acumular en sus viajes a otros mundos, también había algunos aparatos tecnológicos que estaban en uso o en desarrollo.

Llegaron al comedor, en una mesa un poco amplia se encontraban sentados el padre de Louis y sus otros tres tíos. Entonces su madre salió de la cocina para saludarle.

Se trataba de una mujer adulta con un aspecto sereno, el cabello castaño lo tenía sujeto en una coleta y un mechón azul casi le cubría su ojo derecho, usaba una gabardina aguamarina encima de una blusa morada, pantalones grises y botas marrones.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, hijo.- Dice Na-Lu mientras le da un beso en la frente a su Louis.- ¿Y qué tal ha estado el entrenamiento de hoy?

El chico suspiró pesadamente y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, aunque no logré el tiempo deseado.- Respondió y se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos, cuando regresó al comedor su mamá traía una olla que contenía una sopa que olía exquisito. Ella le miró con cierta preocupación.

-¿Qué tiempo obtuviste?

-5.1 segundos.- Responde Louis con timidez, eso capta la atención de su padre, quien trata de animarlo.

-Eh, pero si ese es un tiempo excelente, y más por tratarse de tu primera vez, Lou.- Dice Jae-Min pero es silenciado por un mirada seria de parte de Nio.

-No, no es suficiente.- Dice Nio en un tono oscuro y mira serio a su hermana, tras unos segundos, el rostro de ella se ensombrece también por unos segundos.

Louis sabe lo que acaban de hacer: han dialogado usando la mente; podría haber "intervenido" pero sabía que eso sólo le traería como consecuencia que le regañasen.

-Bueno, dejemos el tema y comamos, que muero de hambre y el viaje será largo.- Termina por decir Jae-Min para luego comenzar a devorar los deliciosos alimentos que su esposa había preparado.

Lo mismo no tardó en suceder con el resto de la familia. Sólo Louis estaba en silencio, estaba entre confundido y deprimido, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y eso no favorecía a su apetito en absoluto.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, era hora de que Jae-Min partiera, Louis y Na-Lu se despidieron de él y lo vieron partir montado en una máquina mecánica similar a un caballo. Fue entonces cuando Na-Lu decidió hablar algo con su hijo.

-Louis, sé que ha sido una semana difícil.- Dijo ella con un tono sereno, que fue animando poco a poco.- ¿Qué te parece si te tomas el resto del día libre?

-¿Todo lo que queda?-Preguntó Louis con cierta emoción.

-Sí.- Le respondió su madre con una sonrisa, luego un poco más seria, agregó.- Necesito hablar con tus tíos, nos vemos hasta la noche.

Dicho esto, dio la media vuelta y regresó adentro. Louis se quedó ahí parado por un momento, ¿qué podría hacer? Ya tenía una idea.

Entró corriendo a su habitación y tomó un cuaderno que estaba reposando en su escritorio con unos lápices y borradores. Louis amaba dibujar.

Salió del castillo y se adentró a un bosque cercano hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, era un lugar muy bonito. Respiró hondo y se sentó en una roca grande para dibujar.

-Milagro que vienes, Lou.- El chico escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban, ya sabía quién era, por lo que se sonrojó considerablemente.

-¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso, Hachiro!-Replicó Louis rojo como un tomate.- ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me tomen por sorpresa!

-Jeje, como tú digas, Lou.- Respondió Hachiro mientras le revolvía el cabello al castaño.

Hachiro era el amigo de Louis y casi se podía considerar a sí mismo su novio (Sí, yaoi ~u~), aunque Louis lo negara. Su nombre completo era Hachiro Chiko, era un joven de 17 años, alto y delgado, tenía el cabello negro con mechones azul oscuro y los ojos rasgados color azul rey; usaba una polera gris debajo de una chaqueta negro con azul, pantalones gris oscuro y zapatos negros; poseía una espada que siempre llevaba enfundada y amarrada en su espalda.

Ambos, Hachiro y Louis se habían conocido varios años atrás, en un festival de la comunidad. A Louis no le gustaban los lugares plagados de gente, y, para su mala suerte, ese era un lugar realmente lleno de personas. Incómodo se había alejado de la multitud, topándose con el pelinegro, con quien empezó a entablar una conversación que pasó a ser una amistad. Como Louis tenía que entrenar casi todos los días magia, y Hachiro entrenaba también para usar la espada combinada con magia, ambos se veían de vez en cuando.

-¿Y qué dibujas?- Inquirió el mayor al ver que el castaño se había vuelto a enfrascar en su dibujo.

-Ah... en realidad no lo sé.- Respondió con simpleza el menor mientras levantaba los hombros.

-¿Cómo de que no sabes? A ver, déjame ver.- Dijo Hachiro mientras tomaba el cuaderno de Louis y se ponía a examinar el dibujo, ignorando las quejas del menor.- Wah... nunca pensé que podrías imaginarte esto.

Louis se encogió de hombros. El dibujo mostraba a un enigmático joven albino junto a un ave blanca que se parecía mucho a un ave fénix, debajo, se podía ver a modo de relejo al mismo joven pero con la ropa ensangrentada y a un ave negra de apariencia grotesca.

-Lo soñé anoche.- Dice con simpleza el castaño, un escalofrío recorre su espalda en ese momento.- Pero... en el sueño era aún más impresionante. Una voz me hablaba, me dijo: "_Los existentes son corruptos, pueden crear cosas hermosas y puras, pero también pueden crear cosas horribles y corruptas, y todo eso el vacío se lo traga. El vacío es la nada, la nada es el todo, y el todo es el vacío."_

Hachiro se quedó muy impresionado con lo que su pequeño castaño le acababa de decir (considerando que Hachiro mide aproximadamente1.76 y Louis1.64) ¿Cómo era posible eso? Si la nada y el todo eran diferentes, ¿o no?

-¿Pero... cómo es eso posible, Lou?- Preguntó el pelinegro incrédulo. Louis se rascó la cabeza.

-No lo sé, Chiko. Pero creo que por el momento es mejor no divagar en eso o terminaremos en un espiral de confusión.- Terminó por decir el castaño y le arrebató a Hachiro el dibujo de las manos.- Ahora, ¿qué tal si mejor jugamos a algo?

Hachiro sonrió, él quería mucho a Louis, mucho. Y sí, aunque fuera el castaño quien supuestamente tenía el comportamiento más maduro, a veces no dejaba de ser como un niño.

Hablaron y jugaron hasta que cayó el sol, de ahí se despidieron y Louis se dirigió a su hogar. Cenó algo rápido y se fue a acostar, ni su madre ni sus tíos habían salido aún de su reunión.

Aquella noche soñó con un extraño ser de forma humanoide color azul con unas hermosas alas de mariposa, con agujeros en el cielo y un gran pilar color blanco aperlado.

"¿Qué me estará diciendo eso?" Se preguntó a sí mismo cuando despertó de golpe en la medianoche...

* * *

><p>Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo Fanfic titulado Ilussion. Creo que este primer capítulo quedó muy bien. Como dato curioso, casi todos los personajes ya los tengo bien estructurados, sólo Hachiro es "nuevo", porque no me había planteado esa idea de... Louis con pareja ¬u¬; pero cuando me lo imaginé y todo eso quedé como de "*o* es muy<p>

Ahora, denme su opinión acerca de cómo creen que continuará esto, por favor.

Pd. ¿Se dieron cuenta de las referencias que hice a los fanfics de Nobody Silent?

Pd2. ¿Creen que eso del vacío sea cierto?

Bueno, ¡Nos leemos pronto!:D

(Louis: ¡Me siento importante! ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ilussion**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2: Descúbreme...<span>

* * *

><p>Algo le había despertado a la medianoche, un mal presentimiento. Louis miró temeroso su habitación, algo no estaba bien...no del todo. De repente sintió un movimiento por la ventana, una silueta entró a su habitación, que estaba a oscuras.<p>

Lleno de miedo se hizo ovillo entre las sábanas y una sensación de pánico le invadió al sentir que ese alguien se acercaba a él.

-Lou, Lou.- Una voz que le resultaba muy familiar le llamaba.- No temas, Lou, soy yo, Hachiro.

Curiosamente, en vez de dar un respiro de alivio, Louis se incorporó de un salto de la cama y empezó a golpear a su amigo con la almohada.

-¡Qué no te han dicho que es de mala educación entrar a una habitación ajena sin avisar!- Exclamó sonrojado mientras le seguía golpeando con la almohada.- Y aparte, ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

-¡Ya, lo siento, lo siento, Louis!-Replicó Hachiro mientras se protegía con las brazos de los ataques del menor.- Es que...tu madre me pidió que te viniera a buscar.

Louis se quedó estático y le preguntó incrédulo al pelinegro.

-¿Cómo es que te encontraste con mamá?

El pelinegro dio un bufido y bajó la guardia.

-No podía dormir, así que salí a dar un paseo nocturno y, cuando pasaba por aquí se me apareció casi de la nada Na-Lu, ¡fue algo aterrador!- Louis le dio un almohadazo.- ¡Ya, lo siento! El punto es, que ella me dijo que necesitaba que fuera por ti, que necesitaba hablar algo importante conmigo y sabía que no podría ir a tu habitación porque siempre la cierras por dentro en las noches. Así que heme aquí, tuve que entrar por la ventana.

Louis dudó por unos minutos, pero por cómo Hachiro lo había dicho era verdad. Dio un pesado suspiro, se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación y encendió las luces con un pequeño interruptor.

-Bien, si mamá me necesita, iré contigo, peo antes debo vestirme- Dijo el castaño, no le parecía decente aparecerse frente a su mamá y posiblemente sus tíos utilizando únicamente su camisón con el que dormía. Se dirigió a su ropero y volteó a ver a Hachiro.- ¿Podrías voltearte, por favor? No me gusta que me vean mientras me cambio.

Hachiro se sonrojó y rápidamente se dio la media vuelta y cerró los ojos. Pasó así un pequeño momento hasta que sintió la presencia de Louis frente a él.

-Ya estoy.-Dijo el menor a lo que Hachiro abrió los ojos y se encontró con Louis enfrente de él, ya vestido y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, causando que el pelinegro se sonrojara levemente.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah... nada.-Se apresuró a decir el mayor y se dirigió la puerta.- ¿Podrías abrirla? Creo que es mejor si entramos por aquí que volver a salir por la ventana.

Louis asintió y abrió la puerta, que estaba bloqueada con magia. Cuando los dos chicos salieron tomaron un largo pasillo con luces pálidas iluminándolo .Caminaron hasta llegar a un gran puerta metálica con elaborados grabados. Louis le dio un par de golpecitos con su cetro y esta se empezó a abrir.

-Woah, sigo sin entender del todo cómo es que puedes hacer eso y cómo puedes comprimir eso-apuntó al cetro- en eso –apuntó a la cajita/proyector que Louis poseía.

-No lo entenderías, es muy complejo.- Respondió Louis con una sonrisa traviesa y se adentró a la habitación. Hachiro se encogió de hombros y siguió al menor.

La habitación era amplia de forma oval, con algunas estatuas que representaban diferentes criaturas realmente asombrosas y murales llenos de seres mitológicos, el techo estaba pintado de tal manera que parecía que veías el espacio, en el centro había una mesa circular con cinco sillas. Ahí solían reunirse los cinco sabios.

-Mamá.- Dijo Louis y Na-Lu se incorporó de su asiento para acercarse a su hijo.

-Viniste, qué alivio.- Dijo ella con un timbre de preocupación en su voz.- Necesito hablar contigo, algo malo está sucediendo.

-Claro.- Dijo el castaño y volteó a mirar a Hachiro.- Chiko, ¿Vas a quedarte?

El pelinegro levantó los hombros.

-No me han dicho que me vaya, por lo que no.

Na-Lu lo vio con seriedad, pero con un gesto accedió a que se quedara.

-Ahora, Mamá, ¿qué es lo que sucede?-Louis estaba asustado, usualmente no lo llamaban a la sala de reuniones a menos de que algo serio estuviera sucediendo. El rostro de Na-Lu se ensombreció.

-Algo está sucediendo, y es muy grave.- Dijo ella y activó un proyector que estaba en el centro de la mesa, el cual mostró unas imágenes del reino. Tanto Louis como Hachiro se quedaron helados.

En las imágenes se podían apreciar grandes agujeros negros en el cielo, eran enormes, y de ellos parecía emanar una energía muy oscura.

"Es como en mi sueño." Pensó Louis con horror. Na-Lu, quien estaba al tanto de los pensamiento de su hijo, captó esta idea.

-Así que... tú soñaste esto.- Dijo ella seria, Louis asintió tímidamente, su madre le miró un tanto orgullosa.- Has podido predecir el futuro, sin siquiera esforzarte, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días en todos los Ilussion.

Louis levantó la vista y miro sorprendido a su mamá. Ella le veía con una leve sonrisa, sonrisa que desapreció casi de inmediato.

-Sin embargo, es una pena que tu premonición haya sido de algo tan triste.- Dice ella con un tono triste en la voz.

-Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-Pregunta de repente Hachiro, quien se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento. - ¿Llorar en un rincón, esperar al final? ¿Qué?

Na-Lu miró seria a Louis y a Hachiro.

-Hay un plan. Mis hermanos y yo nos encargaremos de estabilizar la energía del mundo; Louis, tu padre y su equipo de investigación van a viajar por el mundo en busca de alguna causa de esto.

-¿Y nosotros qué?-Preguntó Louis, temblando de coraje, no quería sentirse inútil, y menos en algo que fuera tan serio.-Na-Lu afiló la mirada.

-Ustedes... se irán de esta dimensión.- Dijo ella y el rostro de ambos empalideció.- Louis, tu padre no va a poder sólo con esta labor de investigación, necesito que tú y Hachiro vayan a otras dimensiones a encontrar el motivo de esto. Debo decirles que tengo una teoría.

Ambos le miraron con interés.

-Una... ¿teoría? –Inquirió Hachiro.

-Sí.- Respondió la castaña.- Hace mucho, hubo una leyenda de unas criaturas que no existían, se llamaban Observadores. Los Observadores tenían prohibido entablar relaciones con existentes, su única misión era destruir fallas.

-Pero... ¿¡Eso qué tiene que ver con los agujeros en el cielo!?- Pregunto Louis desesperado.

-A eso voy, cariño.- Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.- Otro relato cuenta, que hubo un existente que conoció a un Observador, se hicieron amigos... y el hombre desapareció. Nadie sabe exactamente qué le sucedió; algunos dicen que simplemente murió, pero otros aseguran que los Observadores lo encerraron en un lugar donde estuviera solo. Sea cual sea el motivo, todos concluyen en que aquel pobre hombre se convirtió en Tabuu, un ser que tiene la capacidad de destruir dimensiones y causar grandes catástrofes. Pues bien, chicos, su misión es encontrar alguna información útil acerca de Tabuu o de los Observadores que nos sea útil. No...

Na-Lu no pudo terminar su oración porque en ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar.

-¡Salgan todos!- Ordenó Hachiro y los tres salieron corriendo del castillo, cuando vieron al cielo, quedaron helados...

* * *

><p>Y bueno... aquí el capítulo dos. ¿Qué creen que pasará? En eso estoy... Tal vez suba el tercer capítulo hoy en la tarde. :D<p>

Ahora las Pd.

Pd. ¿Qué tal el ataque tsundere de Lou?

Pdd. ¿Qué harían si alguien se metiera por su ventana?

Pddd. ¿Alguién tiene idea de qué son esos agujeros en el cielo?

No olviden dejar reviews y nos leemos pronto!

PD extra: Lo siento si el capítulo me quedó corto, pero lo empecé a redactar en la noche y ahorita me desperté y lo acabo de terminar -¬-


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ilussion_**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 3: Mírame...<span>

* * *

><p>Cuando los tres salieron del castillo, lo que vieron les dejó perplejos: En medio del cielo nocturno se podían divisar claramente grandes agujeros por donde salían extrañas criaturas y una energía muy oscura.<p>

-Esto es grave.- Dice Na-Lu al tiempo que se voltea a ver a los jóvenes.- Vengan conmigo, necesitamos ir a un lugar seguro antes de que _algo malo_ suceda.

Dicho esto, la castaña salió corriendo hacia el bosque y los dos chicos detrás de ella. En el camino había muchas de esas criaturas que habían salido de los agujeros, pero fueron algo fácil de destruir, al menos las pequeñas.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó Hachiro mientras sacaba su espada y atacó a unas criaturas de tamaño mediano que salieron de la "nada".

-¡Chiko!- Exclamo Louis y trato de regresar con el pelinegro, pero Na-Lu lo tomó de la muñeca y se lo llevó jalando.- ¡No!

Na-Lu se detuvo en seco y miró muy seria a su hijo. "_No te preocupes, él puede contra ellos, lo sé."_ Después de ese "mensaje telepático" la castaña retomó su camino junto con Louis.

Corrieron hasta llegar a una zona del bosque donde había muchos árboles de Sakura formando una especie de camino entre ellos. Ambos magos siguieron el camino lo más pronto posible hasta llegar a un terreno oval rodeado de los árboles donde había pétalos de las flores esparcidos en el suelo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Pregunto Louis entre jadeos, no estaba acostumbrado a correr mucho, por lo que se había cansado rápidamente. Percibió tristeza emanando de su madre.- ¿Mamá, qué está pasando?

-Louis, por favor, no tengas miedo.- Dijo ella, el menor se asustó levemente porque su madre había dicho eso como una despedida.- Yo...

No pudo terminar la frase porque otro temblor sacudió la tierra. Madre e hijo se abrazaron y vieron al cielo, Na-Lu quedó impactada: en el cielo, ahora plagado de agujeros se encontraba aquel ser humanoide color azul con alas de mariposa, Tabuu. "_No... que no vaya a hacer __eso__..."_ Pensaba con desesperación la sabia mientras veía, para su horror, cómo Tabuu desplegaba sus las y se preparaba para convertir a todos en trofeos.

Como reflejo, o más bien por instinto materno Na-Lu abrazó a Louis con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que lo que ella estaba por hacer salvara a su hijo de quedar convertido en un trofeo.

-¡No!- Grito el castaño para luego sentirse protegido por el abrazo materno. Pudo ver con horror cómo la onda de energía que aquel ser había emitido se expandía por todo su hogar, convirtiendo a todos en trofeos, nadie se pudo haber salvado de eso... nadie.

Cuando la onda lo alcanzó a él ya su madre, sintió cómo las fuerzas se le iban de cuerpo, incluso pensó que llegaría a desmayarse. Pero no fue así.

Al abrir los ojos quedó deslumbrado por una luz blanca que algo emitía frente a él. "_¿Habré muerto?"_ pensó para sus adentros, pero no, se sentía vivo, más que nunca; eso le dio una ligera sensación de alivio, sensación que no le duró mucho... Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, vio aterrado que frente a él se encontraba ni más ni menos que aquel pilar de sus sueños... con su madre siendo consumida por él.

Na-Lu estaba en medio del aquel pilar color blanco aperlado, la mayor parte de sus cuerpo estaba ya fusionada con la estructura, quedando sólo su cabeza y uno de sus brazos libres aún; ella levantó la vista y le sonrió débilmente a su hijo, quien empezó a llorar.

-Mamá...- Dijo Louis entre sollozos mientras se acercaba al pilar.- ¿por qué... por qué...?

La mirada de la castaña se apagó, con lentitud acercó su brazo libre a Louis y acercándolo más a ella lo "abrazó".

-Shh... Ya, ya.- Decía mientras trataba de consolarlo y acariciaba su cabeza.- No llores, mi bebé; mamá siempre estará contigo... siempre. Esto...- se miró en su situación actual y respiró pesado.- Era por el bien de todos aquí. Si nadie se convertía en el Pilar del Sueño, MagiCW habría colapsado.- Abrazó a su hijo con más fuerza mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.- Por favor, Lou, sé fuerte. Todos te necesitamos... contamos contigo, por favor. Sé tú mismo, tú puedes.

-Yo... yo puedo.- Dijo con suavidad Louis y levantó la vista. Na-Lu le sonrió dulcemente a su hijo para luego dar un prolongado respiro mientras el pilar terminaba de cubrir su cuerpo. Cuando sólo quedó aquel blanco pilar, Louis quedó en silencio, con la mirada hacia abajo, repitiéndose a sí mismo.- Yo puedo... yo puedo...

Decidido levantó la vista y regresó por el camino de sakuras hacia el castillo. De repente un sonido le alertó y se puso en posición de defensa.

-¿Quién está ahí?-Preguntó con una autoridad que hasta a él le sorprendió, sin embargo se mantuvo firme.

Percibió movimiento en u arbusto, con cuidado se acercó y, en el momento que menos selo esperaba, de entre los arbusto salió nadie más ni nadie menos que Hachiro.

-Chiko.- Louis se quedó estático por unos momentos, para luego abalanzarse hacia el pelinegro co una alegría desbordante.- ¡Estás bien, estás aquí!

Hachiro se sonrojó levemente al percibir la cercanía del menor, pero terminó por corresponder el abrazo.

-Qué bueno que estés bien, pequeño Lou.- Dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello del castaño, quiso preguntar sobre la madre de su amigo, pero él ensombreció el rostro al percibir la pregunta. – Oh... entiendo.

Para su sorpresa, Louis se separó de él y dio la media vuelta, retomando su camino.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó el mayor exaltado, no quería que algo malo le pasara a Louis. El aludido se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- Reclamó tajante Louis.- Mamá me encomendó una misión, no le voy a fallar.

Estaba por retomar su camino cuando sintió que Hachiro se le acercaba y, en un movimiento rápido, el pelinegro le agarró de la muñeca y lo volteó, quedando ambos frente a frente. Hachiro le miró serio, demasiado serio para ser él.

-Ni creas que te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente, pequeño Lou.- Dijo Hachiro con una muestra de picardía en su voz. Louis sonrió de lado.

-Como me lo temía, no podré prescindir de ti.- Dijo Louis para luego acercarse y darle un leve beso en la mejilla a Hachiro, quien se sonrojó de sobremanera.- Pero eso no me molesta, Chiko.

-Ese es el Lou que conozco.- Dijo Hachiro con una amplia sonrisa y siguió al castaño.- ¿Y cómo vamos a irnos?

Louis sacó su cetro y le dio unas cuantas vueltas. –Simple, así. _*_¡_Abdi nuwoxcuax!_

Un portal se abrió delante de sus ojos, a lo que Hachiro se sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¡Woah! Debes enseñarme a hacer eso, pequeño Lou.- Dijo con emoción.- En mis entrenamientos apenas y sé manejar los elementos básicos, tienes suerte.

Louis hizo una mueca y le indicó al mayor que entrase al portal, Hachiro se negó y tomó la mano de Louis y, con un pensamiento le dijo: "si entramos, entramos los dos". Louis dio un bufido y ambos traspasaron el portal.

* * *

><p>Del otro lado era de noche, pero eso no impidió que los dos muchachos vieran perfectamente bien.<p>

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Preguntó Hachiro al ver los enormes edificios, las luces de neón, todo era tan extraño para él. Louis para sus adentros sólo pensó "_Je, se nota que nunca antes ha estado en una ciudad."_

-Bienvenido a Star City.- Le dijo Louis mientras se le anclaba al brazo.- He estado aquí varias veces, y conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar.

Hachiro le miró confundido.- ¿Pero cómo es que puedes conocer este lugar?

Louis estaba por responderle cuando una voz le interrumpió.

-¡Alto! ¿Quién está ahí?...

* * *

><p><em>Y bueno, aquí el capítulo 3.<em>

_Louis: ¡No!¡Mamá!_

_Matheo: ¬¬ Ya deja de lloriquear, que tu mami se recupera al final, ¿recuerdas?_

_Yo: Tú (lo apunta con el dedo) eres un mata momentos!_

_Bueno, ahora las PD._

_Pd. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_Pd2. Subí un Fanart de Hachiro con Louis. Es tan lindo!_

_Pd3. Lindo el cambio de humor de Louis ¿no? (nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬)_

_Pd4: ¿Quién creen que sea el que los interrumpió?_

_Pd5: ¡Kya! ¡Momento Yaoi!_

_Bueno, nos vemos y espero poder actualizar pronto :D (Estoy en época de exámenes)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ilussion_**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4: Incierto...<span>

* * *

><p>-¡Alto! ¿Quién está ahí?<p>

Ambos chicos levantaron la vista hacia uno de los edificios, en cuya azotea se encontraba una silueta femenina. La silueta se enderezó y, con una agilidad impresionante saltó de la azotea dando una voltereta y aterrizando de pie frente a Louis y Hachiro.

Se trataba de una chica de unos 16 años, alta y de tez pálida, el cabello lo tenía castaño claro y corto con una diadema morada, sus ojos eran marrones. Usaba una camiseta lila debajo de una blusa morada, shorts verdes y botas hasta la rodilla color morado oscuro.

Para sorpresa de Hachiro, Louis se mostraba muy tranquilo ante la situación... demasiado. Con temor retrocedió unos pasos pero sintió una presencia detrás de él.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.- El pelinegro volteó y quedó frente a frente con un joven alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro; usaba una polera azul marino debajo de una chaqueta negra, pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y converse negros.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Hachiro mientras desenfundaba su espada.

-Estaba por preguntar lo mismo.- Respondió el joven y tronó los puños mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa y miraba desafiante al pelinegro.

Un ambiente de tensión los envolvió y, justo cuando iban a comenzar a pelear, algo los detuvo.

-¡Matheo!- Dijo con autoridad la chica.- Déjalo en paz, es amigo de Louis.

Matheo chasqueó l lengua y dejó su posición de ataque para cruzarse de brazos, Louis hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano y Hachiro se quedó con una expresión ilegible en el rostro.

-... ¿Qué?-Preguntó confundido el pelinegro y enfundó su espada.- Lou, ¿tú los conoces?

El menor se encogió de hombros, se acomodó sus lentes y asintió tímidamente. Entonces a chica se acercó le extendió la mano a Hachiro.

-Lamento la hostilidad de hace un momento.- Dijo ella y sonrió levemente.- Soy Wendy.

-Hachiro.- Respondió el pelinegro con cierta desconfianza mientras estrechaba la mano de Wendy.

-Creo que... sería mejor si regresamos al cuartel, todos.- Opinó Matheo rascándose la nuca.- Últimamente la noche es peligrosa, más de lo habitual...

-¡Sí!- Exclamó Louis con entusiasmo, para sorpresa de los cuatro mayores, el menor, dándose cuenta de esto, recobró un poco la postura.- Quiero decir, sería interesante, hay mucho que contar desde la última vez que vine aquí.

Matheo y Wendy asintieron y comenzaron a caminar por un callejón algo oscuro, Louis los siguió y le hizo un ademán a Hachiro para que él también fuera. Hachiro soltó un bufido y siguió al trío. Caminaron por el callejón hasta llegar a la entrada de lo que parecía un edificio abandonado, Wendy se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con una llave que traía, la puerta al abrirse soltó un chirrido. Los cuatro entraron, el lugar estaba a oscuras hasta que Matheo encendió un interruptor. Hachiro quedó sorprendido.

Estaban dentro de una amplia sala dividida en dos secciones, la primera era una sala de estar, con tres amplios sillones acomodados frente a una pantalla de plasma; la segunda sección parecía más bien un cuartel de superhéroe, con una gran computadora llena de pequeñas imágenes, máquinas extrañas y aparatos que Hachiro identificó de su mundo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Preguntó Hachiro por demás atónito y volteó a ver a Louis, el menor le miró tímidamente.- ¿Me vas a explicar o qué?

-Eh... claro.- Respondió Louis un poco nervioso. Sabía que esto era muy, pero muy extraño y difícil de explicar.- A ver... ¿Cómo comenzar, Chiko? ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué me "desaparecía por arte de magia" durante unas semanas?-Hachiro negó con cabeza.- Pues es que yo venía aquí con mamá, a ver a ellos.- Respondió mientras señalaba sutilmente a los otros dos.

-¿Pero por qué?- Inquirió Chiko. Louis bufó.

-Larga historia.- Dijo mientras estiraba los brazos hacia adelante.- ¿Ubicas el torneo Smash Bros.?- Hachiro dudó un poco pero asintió.- Pues digamos que mamá y otros peleadores de dimensiones cercanas hicieron algo un poquito similar. Se juntaron en un equipo de "héroes" que protegían las dimensiones a las que pertenecían. Matheo, Wendy y los demás que están aquí se podría decir que son los "descendientes directos" de esos "héroes".

Hachiro puso una cara de _What? _digna de una fotografía.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué te refieres a la palabra héroes como si fuera otra cosa?

Louis soltó un bufido un tanto desesperado, no le gustaba cuando las personas no le entendían, y eso estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Lo de los descendientes directos es porque la mayoría de ellos, no, de nosotros somos hijos de esos héroes, pero no es el caso de todos. –Miró hacia otro lado incómodo.- Y de los héroes... la mayoría no se les podía llamar así antes de entrar al equipo. Espero que lo hayas entendido, Chiko, porque tano hablar me deja afónico y lo sabes.

-Lo siento, pequeño Lou.- Dijo apenado Hachiro. Luego abrazó a Louis y le susurró al oído.- Y sí, te entendí perfectamente.

El menor se sonrojó de sobremanera, y más al ver que varios pares de ojos les miraban.

-Eh... Chiko...- El mayor no le hizo caso.- Chiko...- nada.- ¡Hachiro Chiko!

-¿Sí?- Preguntó como si nada, a lo que Louis le picó con su dedo el hombro para que levantara la vista, al hacerlo él también se sonrojó.

Aparte de Matheo y Wendy, había otros cuatro chicos ahí. Un niño bajito de piel gris y cabello negro, un ángel de cabello castaño y ojos turquesa, un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos color esmeralda y un chico pelinegro de ojos rasgados azul turquesa oscuro que utilizaba anteojos.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo ustedes dos?- Inquirió el ángel notablemente alarmado mientras le cubría los ojos al niño. El pelirrojo, en cambio reía como un niño al que se le ha contado un buen chiste, aunque su risa no era por nada inocente.

-¡Ja jaja! Sabía que Lou era... ¡pero no pensé que conseguiría a alguien tan rápido! ¡Jajajajaja!

El chico pelinegro se le quedó viendo un tanto perdido.

-Eh... Alexi, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, nada, Jona.- Dijo Alexi mientras se reponía de su ataque de risa. Guardo silencio en cuanto sintió una mirada asesina por parte de Louis sobre de él.- ¡ok, ok! Me callo.

El ángel soltó un bufido.

-Lou, nosotros aceptamos tus preferencias, pero por favor dile a él- señaló a Hachiro.- Que sea más discreto, hay niños aquí, como Shinto.

-Uh... pero Raphael- dijo Shinto, refiriéndose al ángel- en mi dimensión había muchos entes masculinos que hacían eso y... ¿Raphael?

El menor se quedó mirando hacia abajo, donde ahora se encontraba tumbado Raphael con una cara de WTF?.

Matheo comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡En verdad que Raphael intenta ser un buen guardián y termina metiendo la pata! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Auch! –Dijo esto último tras recibir un codazo de parte de Wendy.

-Siempre arruinas el momento.- Dijo ella con una venita asomándose en su frente. Luego, retomando su postura, le dijo a Louis.-Y bien ¿Quién es él?-Señaló a Hachiro.

Louis soltó un suspiro y dijo en un tono un poco tímido.

-Uh... él es Hachiro Chiko y es mi... amigo... sí.- Dijo él mientras con sus dos manos señalaba a Hachiro. Sus amigos se pudieron dar cuenta de que al mayor le salía un aura depresiva, pero no le dieron importancia.

-Bien.- Dijo Raphael, ya recuperado del shock y cruzado de brazos.- Ahora, ¿por qué están aquí?

Louis se puso serio, tan serio que todos los ahí presentes se asustaron un poco. Levantó la vista y sus anteojos reflejaron a luz.

-Tabuu ha regresado.- Dijo con un tono sombrío...

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan, y aquí el capítulo 4, ¿qué tal?<p>

Matheo: ¡Que es un milagro que Wendy y yo hayamos aparecido! ¡Hurra!

Wendy: (le da un zape) No seas exagerado, Lu de seguro nos hubiera puesto e alguno de su Fanfics tarde o temprano.

Yo: Ñe~

Ahora las Pd.

Pd. Aparecieron Shinto, Raphael y Alexi. ^^

Pd2. ¿Qué opinan de los nuevos Oc? (Matheo, Wendy y Jona)

Pd3. Fue gracioso el semi infarto que tuvo Raphael, ¿no? Y ¿Qué habrá visto el pequeño Shinto?

Pd4. En mi página de Deviantart pueden encontrar el fanart de Louis, el de Raphael y Shinto, el de Alexi y el de Matheo, Wendy y Jona. (También hay uno de Hachiro con Louis pero en blanco y negro)

¡Nos leemos pronto y deséenme suerte en mi examen de inglés!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ilussion**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 5: Acción...<span>

* * *

><p>-¿¡Qué?!- Fue la exclamación general de los presentes, a excepción, claro, de Louis y Hachiro.<p>

-Pero... ¿cómo es eso posible, cómo lo sabes?- Inquirió Matheo, con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Porque atacó mi mundo.- Respondió Louis con una mirada igual de seria que Matheo... ¿o tal vez más?

Un ambiente lleno de preocupación se apoderó del lugar, los ocho presentes sabían que eso no era nada bueno. Ellos Conocían sobre Tabuu principalmente porque Na-Lu había estado entrenándolos por un tiempo y, literalmente les obligó a leer completo un libro gigante sobre el multiverso, haciendo mención de Tabuu varias veces.

De repente una de las luces en el teclado del gran computador empezó a parpadear en rojo, esto alertó a todos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Hachiro, Louis se puso serio.

-Problemas.- Masculló el castaño entre dientes para luego sacar su cetro de la cajita-proyector. Se dirigió al computador y tecleó algo rápidamente, una ventana se abrió mostrando la imagen de una parte de la ciudad siendo atacada por unas criaturas que a Louis y Hachiro les resultaron familiares.

-Son esas cosas de nuevo.- Dijo Hachiro en voz baja.- ¡Hay que detenerlas!

Matheo sonrió de lado.

-Vaya, al parecer sí sabes usar esa cabeza tuya. ¡Auch!- Dijo el rubio para luego ser golpeado en el brazo por Wendy (tsundere xD), los demás chicos rodaron los ojos o lanzaron un suspiro/bufido, la castaña nunca cambiaría.

Louis se dirigió al centro de la habitación y dijo con voz autoritaria pero extrañamente feliz a la vez.

-Bien, equipo, parece que tenemos algo que hacer esta noche. ¡Vamos!- Dijo mientras se frotaba las manos, luego, volteando a ver a Hachiro, preguntó.- Chiko, ¿vienes?

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente.- No me perdería la emoción.- Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

Louis asintió y activó su mini proyector, tecleó algo rápidamente y luego colocó su cetro a lado. Tras unos segundos, una esfera de luz creció en la punta de cetro para dar paso a una especie de portal. Louis hizo un ademán con la mano para que los demás entraran.

-Wow, Lou.- Dijo Jona con un tono como de niño chiquito al que le han mostrado algo interesante.- Has mejorado mucho.

-Jeje, gracias.- Contestó el castaño mientras se rascaba la nuca. Matheo miraba con cierta desconfianza el portal, "_Qué tal si esta cosa se descompone y ¡bum!" _Louis, quien había leído los pensamientos del rubio, solo atinó a golpearse la frente mentalmente.

-Damas primero.- Dijo Matheo haciéndole un ademán "de caballeros" a Wendy para que ella entrara primero. Ella, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Matheo, lo agarró del cuello de su polera y lo jaló hacia el portal.

-Buen intento, tonto.-Dijo ella y lo lanzó dentro, el rubio soltó un chillido muy poco masculino.- Tsk, gallina.- Dijo ella y entró al portal con su característica elegancia.

El resto se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, para luego decidirse a entrar en el portal.

* * *

><p>Cuando salieron del otro lado, quedaron bastante impresionados: en el cielo se podían apreciar unos agujeros que iban aumentando de tamaño a una velocidad alarmante, de ellos salían criaturas como las que atacaron el mundo de Louis. Las criaturas estaban destruyendo la ciudad y aterrorizaban a las personas.<p>

-Hay que hacer algo.- Dijo Hachiro con furia.

Wendy sonrió de lado y dio unos pasos enfrente, apretó una especie de botón que tenía en un pulsera y su ropa cambio a una camiseta y shorts negros con botas negras hasta medio muslo con detalles dorados.

-¿Qué creías, que nos íbamos a quedar aquí como inútiles?- Dijo ella mientras sacaba una especie de daga negra con dorado.- ¡Al ataque!

Hachiro volteó a ver a Louis y éste se encogió de hombros. Él sabía que la castaña era muy impulsiva, pero a veces era eso lo que les daba la ventaja, pues era impulsiva pero astuta. Hachiro sonrió y sacó su espada. Unas criaturas pequeñas, que parecían baterías o robots se acercaron a Hachiro con intención de atacarlo, pero él hizo un corte horizontal en el aire con su espada y exclamó.- ¡Axni no oxodoqui*!- Una onda de energía color morado se expandió y destruyó a las criaturas. Louis miró al pelinegro levemente sorprendido.

-Mejoraste en eso.- Dijo con una sonrisa, para luego voltear a ver a otro lado y encontrarse con otra criatura, esta era más grande y embistió a Louis.- ¡Ah!- A duras penas cayó de pie,"_Algo me dice que será necesario __cambiar__... te lo dejo, amigo."_ El castaño susurró algo y una luz blanca lo envolvió, cuando la luz se disipó, Louis había cambiado de apariencia; su cabello ahora era blanco y largo hasta los hombros, su ojo derecho era verde y el izquierdo era azul.

-Shiro.- Susurró sorprendido Hachiro mientras veía sorprendido al albino.- ¡Ag, malditas cosas!- Exclamó mientras detenía con su espada el ataque de un ojo gigante.

-¡Por fin apareces!- Exclamó Alexi al ver a Shiro, ellos sabían que se trataba del alter ego de Louis, pero eso no les incomodaba o algo por el estilo. El pelirrojo tronó los puños.- Es hora de sacar al monstruo, las pistolas y el sable no servirán hoy.- Dijo mientras sonreía de una manera un poco desquiciada, sus dientes se afilaron y su piel se volvió más pálida, los ojos se le tornaron morados y el cabello rojo carmesí.

El monstruo soltó una risa/gruñido y comenzó a despedazar a las criaturas que estaban cerca de él con una fuerza inhumana. Raphael miraba con desaprobación lo que el pelirrojo hacía, pero no le quedaba de otra más que resignarse, invocó su mazo y comenzó a atacar a una criatura de mayor tamaño que trataba de demoler un edificio. Ahora sólo Matheo, Jona y Shinto no estaban participando. Matheo tronó los puños y avanzó unos pasos.

-Bien, niños.- Dijo mientras hacía una especie de calentamiento.- No sé ustedes pero yo me uniré a la fiesta. –Dicho esto echó a correr e, impulsándose de un auto dio una pirueta en el aire. Mientras estaba en el aire Matheo se transformó; su piel tomó un tono azul oscuro y pequeños espirales y marcas negras aparecieron en su cuerpo, su cabello se volvió color dorado y creció un poco, los ojos se le volvieron más grandes, como de un alienígena y creció varios centímetros de estatura, también pasó de usar su ropa normal a una especie de traje estilo futurista color azul rey con negro y detalles plateados. Matheo cayó de pie con gracia y lanzó a una criatura una esfera de luz que, al hacer contacto envolvió al monstruo en una especie de fuego azul.

Jona apretó los puños, no le gustaba cuando su primo quería "lucirse" frente a todos, eso le hacía sentir... débil. Decidido dio unos pasos al frente y cambió a una apariencia similar a la que tenía su primo en esos momentos, salvo por la excepción de que él tenía la piel de un turquesa claro, el cabello lo tenía negro y el traje era de color verde claro con lila, aparte, era más bajo que Matheo.

-Ni creas que quedaré como damisela en peligro otra vez.- Le dijo Jona al rubio mientras se acercaba con paso decidido, en ese momento, unos pedazos de edifico se desprendieron y se precipitaron directo al pelinegro, pero sorpresivamente un campo de energía detuvo los pedazos y los desintegró.

* * *

><p>Sólo Shinto no participaba, el pequeño pelinegro miraba todo con su característica expresión facial que parecía una mezcla de miedo, tristeza e inocencia.<p>

-Parece que no voy a pelear.- Dijo en voz baja, ese era su tono normal para hablar, de repente, un monstruo similar a una luciérnaga sólo que completamente negra y de aspecto grotesco se abalanzó al menor. Shinto al principio miró con espanto al ser, pero luego la estrella que tenía grabada en la frente emitió una especie de "brillo oscuro" que paralizó por unos momentos a la criatura, entonces Shinto esbozó una especie de sonrisa y unas garras de materia oscura surgieron de sus manos y desgarraron a la luciérnaga.- ¿O tal vez sí?- Preguntó el menor nadie en particular, tal vez a nadie.

* * *

><p>Hachiro miraba sorprendido todo lo que los amigos de Louis podían hacer, sin dejar de pelear se dirigió a donde estaba Shiro y le preguntó.<p>

-¿Cómo es que hacen eso?- Shiro rio levemente mientras atacaba las criaturas denominadas primidos con su cetro.

-Son sus habilidades, te dije.- Dijo mientras detuve un pequeño monstruo que trataba de morderle.- Peoqa*.- Dijo en voz alta y el monstruo se prendió en llamas

-Vaya que sí son increíbles.- Dijo Hachiro para luego continuar peleando.- Son un buen equipo.

-¿Lo crees?- Preguntó Shiro, Hachiro asintió.- Sí... yo también lo creo...

* * *

><p>Wendy estaba peleando sola contra varios primidos. Esas cosas no le eran más que una molestia, porque mientras más primidos destruía, más primidos se generaban.<p>

-Tsk, en verdad que son una molestia.- Dijo ella para luego sacar una s pequeñas esferas metálicas.- Parece que no tengo de otra.

La castaña corrió y saltó sobre uno de los primidos para luego dejar caer las esferas metálicas, estas se fueron por caminos distintos y , cuando quedaron estáticas, emitieron una especie de ondas destructivas.

-Estorbos.- Dijo Wendy para luego mirar al cielo.- ¿Pero qué...?

* * *

><p>Shiro y Hachiro seguían peleando contra esas criaturas cuando misteriosamente éstas desaparecieron.<p>

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó entre confundido y decepcionado el pelinegro, él quería seguir peleando contra esas cosas. Shiro al leer su mente le vio con reproche.- Ok, no.

-No lo sé, pero algo no anda bien.- Dijo Shiro para luego volver a ser Louis. Ya de vuelta a la "normalidad", el castaño se frotó las sienes, usar a Shiro le provocaba dolores de cabeza.

El resto del equipo se reunió y los que se habían convertido en algo volvieron a su forma original, por alguna extraña razón todos tenían ese presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder, algo no muy bueno; todos estaban en silencio.

Se repente, el silencio se vio "truncado" por un grito de parte de Jona, el joven pelinegro señaló hacia el cielo. Todos se quedaron helados: Ahí arriba, justo como en la dimensión de Louis y Hachiro, se encontraba Tabuu, con sus alas de mariposa listas para hacer lo mismo que allá.

"_¿Qué hago, qué hago?"_ Se preguntaba desesperado Louis, no podría escapar de esta, ni tampoco sus amigos, necesitaba una solución. De repente, como si de magia se tratara, sintió una vocecilla en su mente que le dijo: "_Vayan por el portal."_ Louis estaba por preguntar cuál portal cuando de la nada un disco de energía salió, formando un portal. _"Gracias"_ Respondió mentalmente el joven pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Hay que entrar.- Dijo Louis a sus amigos, ellos al principio mostraron duda, pero al ver que estaban entra la espada y la pared... pues decidieron estrellarse en la pared, o sea, meterse en el portal...

* * *

><p>Y aquí el capítulo 5 :D<p>

Lo siento por la demora, tenía exámenes (Matheo: cofcoftenía?cofcof) Lo siento, aún tengo exámenes la próxima semana, pero trataré de subir capítulos lo más pronto posible.

Tal vez haga un especial navideño, no estoy segura aun porque no tengo la idea clara, pero trataré.

Ahora, las aclaraciones de las palabras extrañas:

Axni no oxodoqui: Onda de energía

Peoqa: Fuego

Como sea, ¡vamos por las pd!

Pd: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Pd2. ¿A dónde irán parar?

Pd3. Quien descubra de qué se trata eso de las palabras extrañas le doy una galleta. Una pista: está en código, averigua en qué consiste y hay galleta. (okno)

Pd4. ¿Qué tal las "habilidades" del equipo?

Pd5. Como que da miedo eso que hace Shinto, ¿no?

Pd6. Este fic compartirá algunos datos e historia con Historias Cruzadas.

Pd7. ¿Alguien llegó a suponer que Matheo y Jona eran primos? ¿O ya lo dije en capítulos anteriores y tengo memoria de pescado?

Pd8. ¿Qué tal el"acto caballeroso" de Matheo? Y ¿Wendy es tsundere?

Bueno, ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ilussion**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 6: Ilusión...<span>

* * *

><p>La sensación de entrar a ese portal fue como ser absorbido por una corriente, los chicos sintieron cómo todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Cuando "llegaron" al otro lado del portal, salieron casi disparados de éste, cayendo uno encima de otro.<p>

-¡Agh! ¡Quítense de encima!- Se quejó Matheo, el rubio había tenido la mala suerte de quedar hasta abajo.

Cuando se incorporaron, vieron con asombro que estaban en una especie de salón circular de aspecto clásico con algunos pilares de mármol y entradas, en el techo se apreciaba un cielo estrellado pintado en una especie de cúpula. Era un lugar fascinante.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Hachiro mientras veía a su alrededor.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Louis mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.- Pero si estamos aquí es por una razón.

-Tienes razón.- Una voz proveniente de una de las entradas los alertó. Se pusieron en posición defensiva esperando a lo que había hablado, distinguieron una silueta aproximarse y esperaron lo peor.

Para la sorpresa general, cuando la silueta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un chico de apariencia un poco peculiar. Este chico era de baja estatura, su rostro tenía cierto toque delicado y varias pecas salpicaban sus mejillas, su cabello negro cubría el ojo derecho, su ojo visible tenía el iris como el signo del yin yang; usaba una polera negra con pantalones rojos y tenis estilo converse, tenía una guadaña enfundada colgando en la espalda y sujeta con unas correas marrones que le surcaban el torso, un reloj de manecillas colgaba de una de las correas mientras que en el brazo izquierdo tenía amarrado un reloj de arena.

-¿Quién eres y por qué nos trajiste aquí?- Inquirió Wendy con un tono hostil. El chico esbozó una extraña sonrisa y se acercó al grupo.

-Pueden llamarme Timo.- Dijo mientras miraba de reojo su reloj de arena.- Y tal parece que los salvé justo a tiempo, unas milésimas de segundo de más y ahora mismo serían trofeos.- Hizo una pausa y los miró fijamente, luego, como si les hubiera leído el pensamiento, agregó.- No puedo decirles cómo es que los conozco, eso iría en contra de los hilos del destino. Lo que sí les puedo decir, es que algo está pasando en todo el multiverso, algo malo, muy malo.

Los ocho se quedaron en silencio, ¿qué podría estar pasando? ¿Acaso estaría relacionado con los agujeros que habían visto, los monstruos y ese tal Tabuu? Sus pensamientos se vieron truncados cuando inesperadamente Shinto se desplomó sin ningún motivo aparente.

-¡Shinto!- Exclamó Raphael y se arrodilló para examinar los signos vitales de niño. Su "pulso" estaba estable y no tenía "temperatura", sin embargo, el menor temblaba, como si tuviera miedo. El ángel lo tomó como a un bebé. Los demás tenían una expresión de preocupación, Timo miró serio lo ocurrido.

-El niño... ¿es un sueño oscuro?- Preguntó con mucha seriedad.

-¿Qué si lo fuera?- Inquirió con brusquedad Raphael, el joven pelinegro le miró con frialdad.

-Tabuu absorbe toda la energía de los diferentes universos, ustedes no lo pueden sentir porque no necesitan de la energía como materia esencial de su existencia, pero los seres de energía, erróneamente llamados "seres de materia..." se ven fuertemente afectados por esto.- Timo volteó a ver a Louis.- Ven conmigo, tengo algo que decirte, _en privado_, el resto de ustedes, unos amigos míos les asignarán un lugar donde puedan descansar un poco.

-¿Eh? Pero yo...- El castaño no pudo terminar la frase porque el otro chico lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó por uno de los pasillos.

-¡Louis!- Exclamó Hachiro al ver que ese chico extraño se llevaba a su "pequeño castaño", estaba a punto de echar a correr tras ellos cuando otra voz misteriosa lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes, Timo no le hará nada malo.

* * *

><p>Timo y Louis caminaron por un largo pasillo con decoraciones de estilo clásico hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca. Este lugar, a diferencia de lo que el castaño había visto antes tenía un marcado estilo barroco, los estantes y mesas tenían elaborados detalles al igual que las paredes, en el techo se encontraba una cúpula de cristal que tenía vitrales en forma de constelaciones, en las paredes había también vitrales, solo que estos representaban los signos de zodiaco.<p>

-Woah, este lugar es asombroso- Dijo el castaño mientras levantaba la vista para ver todos los detalles, luego volteó ver a Timo y preguntó.- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

El pelinegro se puso serio y le indicó a Louis que se sentara.

-Algo malo está pasando, Ilussion. –Cerró los ojos por un momento.- Las cadenas del destino te enlazan con algo, algo misterioso, extraño e incluso fascinante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, y por qué me llamas Ilussion?- Preguntó Louis con mucha curiosidad, Timo rio levemente.

-Para ser un año mayor que yo, actúas bastante inocente.- Dijo para luego descubrirse el ojo derecho, éste era de un color verde azul intenso.- Empezaré con lo básico, soy Timo, también conocido como _"El mirador del Destino"_ y soy el portador del poder del Cronos de este universo, creo que eso deja claro que sé lo que sucedió, lo que sucede y lo que sucederá...Ahora, con respecto a lo de ti, Ilussion, debes saber que son pocos los DP que tienen la habilidad del alter ego, esos son los Ilussion.

Louis se quedó en silencio, había oído una vez a su mamá decir que los DP* se podían definir en diferentes "especies", pero nunca le había oído hablar de los Ilussion, tal vez porque ellos eran eso. Captó la mente de Timo: "Tienes algo especial, tienes que usarlo... puedes..." El castaño se quedó consternado.

-¿Cómo es eso que _"puedo"_?- Preguntó Louis intrigado. Timo sonrió levemente.

-También puedes leer mentes.- Dijo en voz baja.- El destino te escogió para ser parte de algo grande, pero para eso tienes que partir a otros universos, SOLO.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el castaño exaltado.- ¿Cómo de que tengo que ir solo?

-No es mi elección Louis.- Dijo Timo con simpleza.- Fueron las cadenas y los engranajes del destino, no puedes evitar lo que va a suceder.- Miró su reloj de manecillas y frunció levemente el ceño.- El tiempo se acelera, será mejor si te vas ahora.

El pelinegro desenfundó su hoz y pronunció una especie de hechizo, tras unos segundos, de la hoz surgió una esfera de energía que creció hasta convertirse en un portal. Timo le hizo un ademán a Louis para que entrara.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará con mis amigos?- Preguntó Louis notablemente preocupado.

-No te angusties por ellos, yo personalmente les explicaré todo lo que se pueda explicar.- Dijo Timo mientras posaba su mano izquierda en su corazón. –Ahora vete. En la dimensión que caigas, investiga lo que puedas sobre los Observadores, no preguntes por qué, solo hazlo.

Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, el pelinegro lo empujó hacia e interior del portal. _"Estará bien, es un Ilussion, él puede"_

* * *

><p>-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Hachiro confundido a la voz, esta provenía de uno de los pilares. El pelinegro desenfundó su espada.- Te he preguntado quién eres.<p>

La voz rio levemente, luego, el portador de esta se asomó de detrás del pilar. Era un chico de unos 15 años, estatura media, cabello rubio y rizado, ojos verde brillante; usaba un gorro azul sobre la cabeza, polo blanco debajo de una polera azul oscuro y pantalones de mezclilla con tenis azul oscuro. El chico rio divertido.

-Oh, vamos, relájate.- Dijo él mientras caminaba hacia Hachiro con una sonrisa divertida, posó uno de sus dedos en la punta de la espada y lo movió hacia abajo, curiosamente, no se cortó el dedo.- Soy James.

Hachiro miró extrañado a James, tenía una actitud demasiado despreocupada hacia su amenaza, _"¿Acaso ese chico está bien de la cabeza?"_ El pelinegro volteó a ver a los demás, estos tenían una expresión en el rostro similar la suya.

-Eh... como sea.- Raphael habló para luego exclamar.- ¡Pero cómo puedes estar tan relajado si hay un niño desmayado aquí!/

El ángel estaba en un estado de histeria bastante elevado, de no ser porque tenía a Shinto entre brazos, de seguro hubiera ido y le hubiera plantado a James unos buenos golpes. De repente unos sonidos similares a pasos le alertaron, volteó a ver y se encontró con una silueta que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

Se trataba de otro joven,de unos 14 o 15 años, este era alto y muy delgado, tenía el cabello castaño claro un poco desordenado a la altura de los hombros y ojos de un verde claro; usaba un chaleco azul con amarillo encima de un polera amarilla, mangas azules que aunque le cubrían los brazos dejaban ver que tenía vendados los brazos, shorts amplios color azul oscuro encima de "mallones" amarillos y tenis/bota azules por debajo de la rodilla; pero lo más llamativo de este chico era que usaba un collarín, caminaba con una leve renguera y su complexión era frágil.

-Es normal aquí ver cosas como esa.- Dijo el chico en un tono suave, se acercó a donde estaba Raphael y puso una de sus manos en la frente de Shinto.- El pequeño estará bien, vengan con nosotros.

-Pero, ¿quiénes rayos son ustedes?- Preguntó Matheo, aquellos dos chicos le parecían demasiado extraños tanto en carácter como en apariencia. James rio por lo bajo.

-Somos amigos y colegas de Timo.- Explicó el rubio mientras posaba su brazo en el hombro del otro chico.- Como ya dije antes, yo soy James y él es mi amigo, Zandro.

Zandro hizo una leve inclinación y sonrió, ganando como respuesta una reacción bastante "fangirl" de parte de Wendy.

-¡Kya! ¡Pero si eres adorable!- Exclamó la castaña mientras se ganaba unas miradas incómodas de parte de los chicos, el castaño se sonrojó un poco. James sonrió de lado y se acercó disimuladamente a Matheo.

-¿Ella es siempre así?- preguntó en voz baja, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Usualmente no, solo es así cuando tiene un episodio de "fangirleo", lo cual no es muy inusual.- respondió mientras estaba de brazos cruzados. James solo hizo una "o" con la boca.

El sonido de alguien aproximándose interrumpió la escena, todos voltearon hacia dónde provenía el sonido y vieron a Timo acercándose tranquilamente. Hachiro echó a correr hacia el peli negro y lo tomó del cuello de la polera.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a Lou!? ¿¡Dónde está!?- Preguntó el pelinegro casi a gritos, el otro chico se quedó extrañamente tranquilo.

-Deberías calmarte, Hachiro Chiko.- Dijo el chico mientras se soltaba del agarre del mayor.- Tu "novio" está bien, viajando por otro universo

-¿¡Cómo!?- Esta vez fue Wendy la que casi se abalanzó hacia el pelinegro.- ¿Dejaste que Louis, el chico débil/llorón/uke fuera por su cuenta hacia otros lugares desconocidos? Dame una buena razón para no usarte como saco de entrenamiento con mis dagas. - Exclamó enojada la castaña mientras sacaba una de sus dagas; puede que no fuera la mejor amiga del castaño, pero siempre lo había visto como a un hermano menor y débil al que tenía que cuidar.

-Eh... Wendy, creo que deberías calmarte.- Dijo Jona con una gordita de sudor en la nuca al estilo anime, el pequeño pelinegro se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento. Se ganó como respuesta una mirada asesina de parte de la castaña.- O tal vez no...

Timo se puso pálido por un momento, pero luego recuperó su compostura, no debía dejarse intimidar por esa chica. _"Total, como si Melissa no me hiciera amenazas similares."_

- No serviría de nada si me mataras.- Dijo el joven pelinegro con frialdad. - Si tan solo todos ustedes se calmaran, podría explicarles todo lo explicable.

-Yo estoy calmado. - Dijo Alexi con cierta inocencia, James y Zandro rieron levemente.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Hachiro, no el todo convencido. _"En cuanto diga a dónde fue a parar Lou, iré por él."_ Timo asintió y puso un rostro serio.  
>-Tabuu absorbe la energía del Multiverso con el propósito de crear un nuevo universo que sea perfecto, eso provocarla la destrucción de miles de universos. Por alguna extraña razón, las cadenas del destino han hecho que Louis tenga un papel importante en si Tabuu gane o no; le he enviado a una dimensión llamada Ómicron* para que encuentre información sobre algo denominado Observador. Eso es todo lo que les puedo contar, lo siento.<p>

-¡Entonces hay que ir a ayudarlo!- exclamó Hachiro mientras desenfundaba su espada y se ponía en posición defensiva.- Llévame a Ómicron, ahora. - Dijo en un tono autoritario.

-Jeje, eso es imposible.- Dijo James en un tono juguetón.

-Sí.- Agregó Zandro mientras jugaba con sus manos.- Lo que Timo predice relacionado con cadenas no puede modificarse.

-¿Ah no?- Inquirió Matheo para luego agarrar al castaño de los hombros.- ¿Y qué tal si te "modifico" tu cara de niño bonito?

El castaño, en vez de reaccionar de la manera tranquila con la que había estado actuando, comenzó a temblar de miedo mientras veía al rubio con ojos suplicantes llenos de temor.  
>-N...no me lastimes, por favor.- Dijo en un susurro mientras escondía la cabeza entre las manos. Matheo se sorprendió por la reacción del castaño y más aún cuando noto que James y Timo se ponían notablemente tensos. Decidió liberar a Zandro de su agarre; el castaño seguía hecho "ovillo" mientras sollozaba quedamente.<p>

-¿Y a este qué le pasa? - Preguntó Wendy un tanto extrañada, no era normal que un chico se asustara tanto por algo que no pasaba de una amenaza sin agresión física. James le dirigió una mirada seria.

-Zandro tiene un cuerpo débil, es más propenso a lastimarse de gravedad que nosotros, por eso le da miedo que la gente trate de agredirle.- Explicó el rubio en tono bajo. Wendy sólo atinó a hacer una expresión de asombro.

-Ignorando lo antes sucedido.- Dijo Timo con voz serena.- Como dije antes, no pueden acompañar a Louis durante su travesía, pero eso no significa que tengan que quedarse fuera de este suceso.- Los miró con interés.- Díganme, ¿Quisieran ser parte de los acontecimientos?  
>Se miraron unos a otros, esa propuesta sonaba muy tentadora; y, si consideraban que era eso o quedarse viendo nada más, la respuesta era obvia...<p>

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo 6. Vaya, es ms difícil de lo que pensé redactar fics en el celular, pero es que ahorita estoy en casa de mis abuelos y su computadora es mas lenta que un caracol. (aunque ahora mismo la esté usando)<p>

Matheo: quejumbrosa  
>Yo: Ñe~ como sea.<p>

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**  
>*DP: Dream People (gente sueño) fue algo que me invente hace unos años (de hecho, mis oc en sí tiene varios años de existencia en mi cabeza, los he estado "puliendo" durante el paso del tiempo) y son como humanos, solo que con habilidades un poco mas desarrolladas. Estos se dividen en algunas ramas, los Sueños Oscuros (o DD) y los Ilussion son ejemplos.<p>

Ómicron: Letra del alfabeto griego y nombre de un universo que me acabo de inventar :v

Ahora las sensuales Pd.

Pd: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Pd2: creo que esta vez me enfoque demasiado en los nuevos oc, pero es por un razón especial: estoy planeando un Fic centrado en como fue la vida de los amigos de Louis en paralelo con los acontecimientos de Gamer Over y ¿Start?

Pd3: ¿Qué les parecieron estos nuevos oc?

Pd4: un par de capítulos más y acaba el arco argumental de antes de Gamer Over.

Pd5: sigo planeando el especial de Navidad.

Pd6: como que Matheo y Hachiro son algo impulsivos, ¿no?

Pd7: Teóricamente, ya había subido el capítulo anoche, peo fue desde mi celular y el muy malvado le hizo no sé qué rayos al texto, esta es una "re-subida" Mis disculpas a quien lo haya leido con este error.  
>Bueno... Eso seria todo por el momento, ¡nos leemos pronto!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ilussion_**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 7: Observa...<span>

* * *

><p>En un lugar similar a una gran biblioteca hecha de cristales se abrió un portal del cual Louis salió casi disparado, el castaño apenas y tuvo tiempo de poner los brazos enfrente para no darse en la cabeza con lo que estuviera frente a él. Cuando se incorporó miró con sombro a su alrededor; pergaminos y libros se encontraban acomodados en grandes estantes de hecho de un extraño cristal azul que se extendían alrededor del centro circular de la biblioteca donde había mesas y asientos hechos del mismo material que los estantes.<p>

-¿Esto es Ómicron?- Preguntó el castaño en voz alta, aunque la pregunta parecía ir dirigida a él mismo.- Es fascinante. Uh... mejor me apresuro a buscar algo sobre esos Observadores.

Louis comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la biblioteca de Ómicron, pensaba en la manera de cómo encontrar información útil para l misión que le había sido encomendada. _"Tal vez... si busco algo del Multiverso, venga información sobre esa cosa..."_ Se dirigió a lo que parecía un fichero en una esquina del lugar, hurgó entre las fichas buscando los textos que le parecieron útiles._ "Con eso bastará." _Pensó mientras veía los títulos de los libros y pergaminos que le podrían servir, no eran muchos a decir verdad, pero algo era mejor que nada.

No hubo ni siquiera empezado con el primer libro cuando uno pasos le alertaron, a estas alturas y no sabía si confiar o no en lo que percibía; los pasos cesaron y el castaño continuó con su labor, mirando una que otra vez hacia atrás o los lados con el rabillo del ojo. En su aparato anotaba (o tomaba "foto") de los datos que le parecían útiles; así pasó, uno, dos, tres libros, acabó con los libros y pasó a los pergaminos, estos estaban gastados y la información que tenían era confusa, sin embargo la información que llegaba a ser útil resultaba muy interesante.

Louis bostezó y recargó su cabeza en su mano derecha, estaba acostumbrado a leer mucho, pero no había descansado por un buen tiempo y el sueño ya le hacía de sus malas jugadas. Trató de mantenerse despierto pero los párpados le pesaban cada vez más y más. De repente, escuchó un sonido muy similar a una risa, esto le provocó una descarga de adrenalina en su organismo, volteó a todos lados para ver quién era el que se estaba riendo. Entonces, algo lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Bu!- Frente a sus ojos apareció un chico muy delgado de rasgos delicados, sus ojos eran grandes de un fucsia intenso, Su cabello era de color azul brillante a excepción de unos cuantos mechones enfrente, que eran fucsia, lo tenía largo y sujeto en un coleta alta; usaba un playera azul con un dibujo de un cara feliz color rosa, shorts azul oscuro y converse de plataforma a media pantorrilla color azul con rosa. Louis dudó por un momento si esa persona colgada de cabeza frente a él era un chico o una chica.

-Eh...

-Oh, vamos, no me digas que te asusté.- Bromeó el chico mientras se balanceaba hacia enfrente y atrás para luego dar una voltereta y caer con gracia de pie a lado de Louis.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Uh... Louis.- Dijo el castaño un poco desconcertado, pues, hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos se consideraba solo en aquella extraña biblioteca. El curioso peli azul hizo una mueca divertida y sonrió ampliamente.

-Mucho gusto, Louis, yo soy Milo.- Dijo y le extendió la mano.- Y dime... ¿Qué haces aquí? Muy pocas personas vienen a Ómicron, ¿sabes?

-Etto... vine a investigar algo, pero supongo que ya es hora de irse, ¿no?- Respondió el castaño mientras se incorporaba y retrocedía lentamente. De repente, chocó con otra persona, volteó y se encontró con otro joven, este era más alto que Milo, el cabello lo tenía castaño claro a la altura de los hombros y los ojos de un amarillo brillante; usaba una blusa naranja con una frase en color marrón rojizo, pantalones naranja oscuro y converse rojos.

-No eres de por aquí.- Dijo el chico y lo examinó con la mirada para luego decir.- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-Ken, - reprochó Milo mientras hacía un puchero.- yo quería decir eso.

-Nah.- Dijo el oji amarillo mientras miraba burlón al oji rosa. Volteó a ver a Louis y sonrió de una manera que inspiraba confianza.- Así que... ¿qué dices? ¿Vienes?

El castaño se encogió de hombros y asintió levemente, en realidad, sabía que no tendría de otra, estaba en un lugar desconocido y, honestamente prefería ir con esos dos personajes tan peculiares que quedarse sólo en ese lugar.

Los tres salieron de la biblioteca por medio de unas puertas de cristal de las que Louis no había notado su presencia. Cuando salieron se encontró con una ciudad que consistía prácticamente de grandes edificios de formas extrañas conectados por carreteras suspendidas. No tuvo ni tiempo de seguir admirando cuando sintió que Milo lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo jaloneaba para que los siguiera. Los tres salen corriendo por uno de los caminos y atraviesan varios edificios hasta llegar a lo que parece ser una pequeña casa en medio el camino, bueno, no literalmente, solo que se encuentra apartada de resto, cerca del camino. Milo y Ken le indicaron a Louis que entrara. El interior es muy similar a una casa común y corriente, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, los muebles eran de un gis claro con detalles azules, dándole un toque futurista.

-Bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar.- Dice Milo mientras se deja caer en un sillón, Ken le miró de manera desaprobatoria, a lo que dio un suspiro y se incorporó de manera pesada.- Bf... Bueno, ¿quieres comer algo? Tenemos comida pre cocida y... y... bueno, esto es un poco penoso.- Comentó el peli azul mientras se rascaba la nuca. Louis le miró divertido.

-No te preocupes, tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme o primero que me pusieran enfrente.- Bromeó el castaño y se dirigió a donde sus anfitriones le indicaron para sentarse. La cena fue sencilla: "Nuggets" y sopa instantánea, a Louis no le gustaba mucho eso, pero no quería verse descortés con esos dos chicos que le habían acogido aun sin conocerlo.

Milo y Ken comenzaron a hablarle de sus vidas, ambos provenían de familias con sangre alienígena, eran mejores amigos y habían comenzado a vivir solos desde hacía casi dos años. Supo que el peli azul era un alien completo y el castaño era un híbrido, que ambos solían ocultar lo que eran en realidad. Poco a poco el castaño fue tomando confianza y comenzó a hablarle a los chicos de su vida, de dónde venía y un poco sobre sus amigos. Hubo un momento en que la curiosidad le ganó y decidió preguntar.

-¿Por qué fueron a la biblioteca?- Los dos se le quedaron mirando confundidos, a lo que Louis se encogió de hombros.- Es que... no parecía que fueran exactamente a leer.

Milo y Ken se miraron entre sí, parecía como si tuvieran una discusión mental entre ellos, tras unos segundos Ken volteó a ver a Louis de una manera enigmática.

-Tienes razón, nosotros no fuimos ahí sólo para leer. Anoche... Milo tuvo una visión, un ser extraño, de forma humanoide color azul... pero detrás de él, más bien, como si fuera un fantasma se veía la imagen de un hombre maduro de mirada triste, éste le dijo a Milo: "Ayúdalo..." Luego tuvo visiones de la biblioteca.- El castaño volteó a mirar a Milo, el peli azul se encogió de hombros y asintió levemente, mandándole al castaño un mensaje mental "_No me preguntes cómo, solamente lo soñé y tuve el presentimiento de que era verdad... por una corazonada decidí ir a la Biblioteca, Ken quiso acompañarme."_

-Entonces es por eso que me ayudaron.- Dijo Louis en voz baja para luego incorporarse.- Gracias, muchas gracias. Pero tengo que irme.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si acabas de llegar!- Replicó Milo mientras se incorporaba de un salto.- Al menos descansa un poco, ¿sí?

Louis se quedó pensativo un rato para luego encogerse de hombros y asentir mientras hacía un gesto de "¿por qué no?" _"Después de todo... necesito descansar, mañana será un largo viaje..."_ Cundo acabaron de "cenar" Ken le indicó al castaño una habitación reservada para invitados donde podría pasar la noche, la recámara era reconfortante, con los mismos tonos que la sala y la cocina, una mullida cama oval lado de una mesita de noche con una lámpara de la que emanaba una suave luz blanca.

El castaño se quedó dormido casi al momento de recargar su cabeza en la almohada. Soñó con Tabuu, pero también con una extraña criatura de forma humanoide de color negro y con miles de ojo rojos y dientes afilados esparcidos por todo su cuerpo. Se levantó sobresaltado y miró el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, este indicaba que eran las 6:30 AM. Con pesadez se volvió a acurrucar entre las cobijas y trató de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, teniendo resultados prácticamente nulos, prefirió planear mentalmente su viaje.

En los textos que había leído en la biblioteca de Ómicron había encontrado un sello muy particular en uno de ellos: era una extraña bala con el rostro enojado, debajo de ésta decía "Bullet'D" _"Uhm... probablemente sea el lugar de origen del pergamino"_ Pensó el castaño para luego caer en la cuenta de que si iba a esa dimensión, tal vez conseguiría más información sobre los Observadores.

Esperó a que dieran poco más de las 7:00 para incorporarse y cambiarse, bajó las escaleras y e dirigió al comedor, donde Ken se encontraba regañando a Milo por no haberse levantado más temprano y diciéndole que ahora llegaría tarde al colegio. A Louis le llamó mucho la atención que ahora parecía como si ambos chicos estuvieran tratando de ocultar que eran alienígenas; Ken se encontraba con el cabello recogido en una coleta y usaba unos lentes de contacto que hacían ver sus ojos de un marrón oscuro, nada fuera de lo normal; quien en verdad le daba gracia al castaño era Milo, pues el peli azul ocultaba su inusual tono de cabello debajo de una peluca negra y usaba unos grandes anteojos redondos que le hacían ver extrañamente adorables.

-Oh, ya despertaste- Dijo Milo mientras guardaba unas cosas en una mochila.- ¿Nos acompañas a desayunar?

-No... Creo que ya me tengo que ir.- Respondió Louis mientras jugueteaba con su cajita negra.

-Oh, vamos, no puedes hacer un viaje interdimensional con el estómago vacío.- Reprochó Ken mientras mordisqueaba una rebanada de pan con mermelada. Resignado, Louis no tuvo de otra más que aceptar.

Cuando terminó, los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a partir al colegio donde tenían clases, no sin antes acompañar al castaño hasta a biblioteca, de ahí le desearon la mejor de las suertes.

-Bien... ya que estoy aquí.- Se dijo a sí mismo Louis mientras sacaba su cetro y trataba de recordar su hechizo para ir a otra dimensión.- Abdi nuwoxcuax.

Un portal se creó frente a sus ojos y entró.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo fue que me metí en esta situación?<em>

* * *

><p>Cuando Louis salió del otro lado del portal, se encontró en un lugar que no tardó en identificar como una de las zonas desérticas del Reino Champiñón.<p>

"_Uh... me pregunto a donde debo de ir..."_ Como si le hubieran leído la mente, se abrió un agujero entre una pared de bloques, el castaño entró para encontrarse sumido en una oscuridad casi total que no tardó en ser suplida por la suave luz de unas antorchas. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba caminando en un largo pasillo. Pensó en regresar, pero ya era imposible.

"_Uh... qué más da."_ Pensó resignado Louis para sus adentros, consideró severamente irse acostumbrando a dejar que sus impulsos le guiaran, era otra característica de los Ilussion.

_Los impulsos pueden llevar a caminos incorrectos, pero en el caso de los Ilussion, sirven más como un "sexto sentido", los guían por lugares que su razonamiento no considera correcto, pero su corazón sí._

Llegó a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca. Esta, a diferencia de la de Ómicron se encontraba plagada de pergaminos antiguos y polvo, las lámparas acomodadas estratégicamente a los alrededores y las mesas teñían el lugar de un color naranja rojizo.

-¡Achu! Y ahora... ¿por dónde empiezo?- Se preguntó el castaño, de repente, una silueta pequeña llamó su atención.

Al agudizar la vista de dio cuenta que se trataba de un Toad viejo cuyas manchas en la cabeza eran color marrón, usaba la típica ropa que un Toad, pero en colores marrones y tenía una barba gris.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó el viejo Toad mientras miraba con detenimiento al castaño.- Nunca te había vista por aquí, ¿eres amigo de Mario?

-Eh... no, soy un viajero interdimensional, señor.- Respondió Louis un poco incómodo, no le gustaba que le miraran fijamente.- Me llamo Louis Bloo.

-Oh, mucho gusto, joven Louis, yo soy el maestro Kinopio.- Respondió cortésmente el hongo mientras estrechaba la mano del joven, una escena bastante curiosa.- Y ahora dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Uh... verá, hay un gran amenaza para los mundos, se trata de...

-Tabuu...- Interrumpió el maestro Kinopio en un tono serio.- Continua.

-De acuerdo... necesito encontrar información de algo llamo Observador que podría ayudarme a detener a ese monstruo.- Explicó Louis de la manera más breve posible. El anciano se dirigió a un estante llenó de pergaminos de aspecto antiguo y sacó un par de ellos para luego dirigirse a la mesilla donde el castaño había tomado asiento.

-Creo tener lo que buscas.- Dijo el maestro Kinopio y extendió los dos pergaminos en la mesa. El chico se acercó y empezó a leer lo que decían, el viejo Toad comentó con tristeza.- Tabuu ha estado al poder por varios años...Mario y el resto de nuestros héroes han desaparecido desde entonces. Realmente espero que esto sea de ayuda.

Louis leyó con detenimiento los textos. _"Woah... son exactamente lo que necesitaba."_ En el primer texto se describía de manera extraña la función de los Observadores como seres encargados de mantener el "orden" del multiverso. El pergamino manchado de sangre, por otro lado, explicaba de cierta manera que antes esos seres solían ser uno y carecían de sentimientos. Sacó su aparato y tomó una "foto" de ambos textos. "_Podrían servirme en un futuro cercano."_ Luego volteó a mirar a Kinopio, el viejo, aún con ese peculiar rostro de Toad se veía claramente que tenía una expresión de angustia. De repente sintió otro impulso, sin pensarlo mucho, dijo de una manera similar a una promesa.

-Detendré a Tabuu y haré que los héroes regresen. El Toad se sorprendió por unos segundos, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa amable.

-Muchas gracias, joven Louis.- Dijo Kinopio para luego empujarlo levemente hacia la "entrada".- Creo que debería apurarse, algo me dice que no queda mucho tiempo.

El joven se quedó pasmado por milésimas de segundo, pero luego asintió y se apresuró a regresar por el pasillo que había tomado. Antes de llegar a la entrada se detuvo en seco. _"Algo me dice... que mejor parta de una buena vez."_ Invocó su cetro y pronunció el hechizo, un portal se abrió frente a sus ojos. Decidido entró en él.

* * *

><p>Del otro lado se encontró con un lugar que parecía un desierto pero extrañamente tenía grandes montañas con hielo en sus puntas. No dio ni cinco pasos cuando sintió que su pie derecho chocaba con algo duro.<p>

-¿Huh? ¿Qué es esto?- El castaño se agachó para ver con detenimiento el objeto, era una pequeña caja musical con hermosos detalles.- Siento que... esto podría servirme, hay algo encerrado ahí, ¿pero qué?

Tras divagar en su mente por una posible solución, se acordó del último hechizo que había estado practicando. Decidido sacó su cetro y apuntó a la caja.

-¡Speicher!- La caja sonó de manera distorsionada para luego mostrar en su interior lo que parecía una proyección de algo similar a unos recuerdos. Estos recuerdos parecían una vista en primera persona de ciertos acontecimientos: criaturas negras y deformes llenas de ojos rojos y dientes afilados, rostros borroso de personas, entre otras coas.-... tal vez esto sea del Observador. – Pensó Louis y siguió caminando.

Llegó a lo que parecía ser la entrada a un templo en ruinas y paró de nuevo. Tenía ciertas dudas de lo que había visto.

* * *

><p>-Huh, necesito consultar de nuevo la caja de recuerdos.- Dijo y sacó la caja musical para luego apuntarle con su cetro.- Speicher.<p>

La caja comenzó a sonar de manera distorsionada y aparecieron en ella imágenes un poco borrosas, la primera escena mostraba a un hombre discutiendo con un ser de forma humanoide con dos círculos celestes a modo de ojos, en la siguiente escena se mostraba al mismo hombre acompañado de la criatura mientras huían otros seres semejantes al último.

-Así que así se ve un Observador.- Dijo en voz baja el castaño.

En eso la caja tembló un poco y se rompió. Esto dejó por un momento confundido al castaño. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que vendría después. De los restos de la caja musical se abrió un portal y salieron varias cadenas rojas que atacaron al castaño.

-¡O'cat! –Exclamó Louis y creo un escudo alrededor de él, pero las cadenas comenzaron a atacar el escudo.- Rayos, si no se detienen, estoy muerto.

Una cadena atravesó el escudo y atrapó el pie del chico para luego jalarlo al portal.

-¡Ah!

* * *

><p><em>Nunca me esperé esto, ir en búsqueda de algo que desconocía y terminar involucrado en una aventura sin igual. Nunca me lo esperé, pero honestamente tampoco me arrepiento de nada.<em>

_Después de que el portal me "absorbiera" me encontraba en una ciudad en ruinas, frente a un joven albino que atacaba a los habitantes con unas cadenas rojas que salían de su espalda. ¿Sería el un Observador? Vi cómo unos jóvenes trataban de hablar con él, pero sólo recibían en respuesta ataques. Sí, él era un Observador, y parecía haber perdido el control de cierto modo por mi culpa, no pude atribuírselo a otra cosa más que a la caja musical._

_Me acerqué al joven pelinegro que estaba intentando hacer razonar al Observador, tal vez si los ayudaba estaría más cerca de esa cosa y podría salvar a mamá..._

* * *

><p>Y bueno, ese fue el capítulo 7. Lo siento por no haber actualizado, pero es que tenía un terrible bloqueo mental. .<p>

Ahora las pd.

Pd. ¿Qué opinan?

Pd2. Solo un capítulo más y esto termina.

Pd3. ¿notaron la referencia a Gamer Over al final?

Pd4. Apareció un Toad, es que se me hacen muy tiernos =w=

Pd5. Ese par de chicos eran muy extraños ¿no?

Pd6. Eh... no sé qué más poner :B

Bueno eso sería todo ¡nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8 (epílogo)

_**Ilussion**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 8: Inversa<span>

* * *

><p><em>Durante el Ragnarok<em>

_Mientras, en un bosque templado..._

-¡Agh! Malditas cosas.- Se quejó Hachiro para luego sacar su espada y cortar varios primidos con ella, estos se multiplicaron a base de los primidos cortados.- Oh, vamos.

-¡Cuidado!- Exclamó un chico alto de tez pálida, cabello naranja claro y vivaces ojos verdes, usaba una playera amarilla con una estrella naranja en el centro, Jeans azul claro y converse naranjas. El chico esquivó los ataques de unas criaturas y sacó una máscara de quien-sabe-donde.- yo te cubro.

Dicho esto se puso la máscara y se transformó en un ser de apariencia humanoide, piel naranja claro y ojos que parecían esmeraldas. El ser creó un remolino que arrasó con varias de las criaturas que rodeaban a Hachiro, dejándole un espacio mayor para pelear o huir. Hachiro hizo un ademán de "Gracias" y posicionó su espada frente a él para luego decir en voz alta un hechizo.

-Odhuxmuax.- Casi instantáneamente, varios de los primidos se desintegraron, pero también el pelinegro cayó de rodillas, usar hechizos así le dejaba de sobremanera cansado.

Una criatura más grande se aproximó a Hachiro desde atrás, el chico de naranja no podía hacer nada esta vez, los primidos le rodeaban. De repente, el monstruo se desplomó en el suelo seguido de un sonido metálico. Encima del cuerpo inerte se encontraba una figura femenina, esa parecía una especie de máquina oxidada, en vez de cabello de su cabeza salían tubos de metal conectados con pequeñas cadenas, uno de sus ojos era un engranaje y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de placas metálicas. El ser anaranjado sonrió de manera aliviada.

-¡Mecha, llegaste!- Dijo para luego hacerse un "remolino viviente" y mandar a volar a los monstruos que se encontraban rodeándole. "Mecha" sonrió de lado y tronó los puños.

-No podía dejarte esta misión solo a ti, Or'cycle, desde que Bloom Prince se nos perdió te has metido en más problemas de lo normal.- Respondió para rematar a la criatura grande con un golpe que levantó una pequeña onda de polvo.

Mientras tanto, Hachiro se había recuperado del hechizo y ahora peleaba con más fiereza aún. Remató a otra criatura de gran tamaño con una fuerte estocada.

-Uf... eso sí es cansado.- Dijo para sí mismo y enfundó su espada.

"Or'cycle" dirigió una de sus manos a su rostro, como quitándose una máscara y volvió a ser el chico peli naranja de antes. "Mecha" hizo lo mismo y cambió a su forma real, se trataba de una chica de piel morena, cabello marrón rizado hasta la espalda y ojos negros, usaba una chaqueta morada con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo y una falda verde de tabloides con converse hasta la rodilla color verde oscuro, aparte en su cabeza llevaba puesto un gorro morado.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó Hachiro mientas se acercaba a los dos desconocidos, ellos se miraron entre sí para luego voltear a ver al pelinegro.

-Yo soy Alhex.-Dijo el peli naranja mientras hacía con su mano el signo de "paz". La chica morena fue más reservada.

-Marion.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Inquirió Alhex mientras miraba con curiosidad al mayor.- No te había visto antes por estos rumbos...

-Hachiro...- No terminó de hablar cuando un temblor por poco les hizo perder el equilibrio, el temblor cesó a los pocos segundos de manera abrupta.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Marion mientras miraba desorientada a todos lados, Alhex le picó el hombro e indicó a ella y a Hachiro que vieran hacia arriba, el pelinegro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-No puede ser...

* * *

><p><em>En una ciudad de aspecto futurista...<em>

-¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó aterrado un niño de 12 años de cabello castaño hasta los hombros con un gorro azul y de ojos azules y rasgados, usaba una chaqueta negra con el número 05 en la espalda de color azul, pantalones azul marino y zapatos negros.

-Nada bueno...- masculló entre dientes Alexi, el pelirrojo había caído en esa dimensión y había peleado contra varios robots similares a R.O.B. al lado de tres jóvenes un tanto peculiares.

En el cielo comenzaron a crearse agujeros de donde parecía verse el universo en sí. De repente, Alexi sintió un fuerte jalón en el brazo de parte de una joven de 15 años de tez morena y cabello marrón ondulado con una diadema verde, sus ojos eran de un verde muy oscuro, casi negros; usaba una polera blanca debajo de un chaleco gris claro con el número 04 bordado en un costado, falda gris con borde verde encima de licras negras y tenis negros con verde.

-Explícate. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo, chico monstruo?- Inquirió ella en un tono amenazante.

-He visto esto antes... y no es bueno, nada bueno.- Dijo él en un tono sombrío. El niño castaño se aferró más a un joven de unos 16 años, tez pálida y cabello castaño claro un poco rizado, sólo tenía un ojo color morado, en donde se suponía estaba su otro ojo se encontraba una pieza mecánica similar a un "ojo robot" color azul; usaba un chaleco gris claro con el número 03 a un costado encima de una polera morada, pantalones gris oscuro y tenis negros con morado.

-Nirvana, no seas tan brusca con él, aparte de asustarlo a él, lo haces con Leeo.- Dijo el joven en un tono serio a ella. Nirvana dio un bufido.

-Como tú digas, Xacto.- Replicó para luego voltear a mirar de manera fulminante a Alexi.

"_Uh... las mujeres dan miedo. " _Pensó para sus adentros el pelirrojo. Miró de reojo a Leeo, el menor se encontraba temblando de miedo, se acercó a él y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

-No te asustes, un amigo nos va a salvar... confío en que sí...

* * *

><p>Matheo y Jona se encontraban en su dimensión peleando contra una cantidad alarmante de monstruos. Ambos usaban su apariencia de alienígenas y peleaban al lado de unos gemelos, un chico y una chica, ambos de piel morena, cabello rojizo y ojos azul rey.<p>

-¡Cuidado atrás! –Exclamó el chico pelirrojo para luego sacar una pistola de su bolsillo y dispara a un monstruo. Matheo volteó a verlo y le hizo un gesto de "Gracias"

-Te debo una, Santi.- Dijo el rubio y creo una onda de fuego azul que destruyó varios monstruos a su paso.

Por otro lado, la chica peleaba al lado de Jona usando un látigo hecho de un extraño material brillante. De repente se asombró al mirar el cielo.

-¿¡Qué es eso?! –Preguntó horrorizada, Jona volteó a ver y se quedó helado, de esos agujeros habían salido más criaturas de un tamaño aún mayor que las anteriores. La gente corría horrorizada mientras era convertida en trofeos. Un monstruo se abalanzó hacia la chica con intenciones de atacarla.

-¡Sandy!- Exclamó Jona y empujó a la pelirrojo para luego crear un campo de fuerza que desintegró al monstruo.- Lou... apúrate...- Suplicó en voz baja el pelinegro.

* * *

><p>-El Ragnarok.- Susurró atónito un joven alto de orejas puntiagudas que tenía el cabello blanco y ojos púrpuras, usaba una túnica blanca con un bordado plateado en el pecho encima de una cota de malla que le protegía el torso, mallas grises y botas marrones de cuero fino.<p>

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó una chica de cabello castaño revuelto, orejas y nariz de gato y ojos azules, usaba un top marrón y una falda rosa oscuro, en los hombros tenía anillos metálicos y en el tobillo izquierdo tenía una pulsera de hojas.

-Nada bueno.- Masculló entre dientes Wendy. La castaña había llegado a ese extraño mundo mezcla de época medieval europea y oriental donde sólo existían criaturas mágicas. En ese momento, el cielo se encontraba casi consumido por esos enormes agujeros dejando ver estrellas y galaxias que chocaban entre sí y se movían de manera errática.

-¡Alizo-san! ¡Tengo miedo!- Chilló un niño de cabello rubio con las puntas blancas, tenía los ojos fucsia y era de rasgos muy delicados, sus brazos y piernas estaban parcialmente cubiertos de escamas y tenía unas pequeñas aletas saliendo de éstos, usaba una especie de camisón blanco encima de una tela gris que le envolvía el cuerpo desde el torso hasta un poco arriba de los muslos.

Los monstruos comenzaron a rodearles mientras gruñían de manera amenazante, ya todos los animales y habitantes del bosque se habían convertido en trofeos, y probablemente en la ciudadela cercana estuvieran igual.

-Sheeta-chan, Alizo-san, Ito-kun y... Wendy-chan, fue un placer haberlos conocido.- Dijo a modo de despedida un chico de cabello negro un poco largo sujeto en una coleta con un mechón cubriendo su ojo derecho, sus ojos eran azules y aún tenía los rasgos algo infantiles, usaba una especie de "bata" roja con bordes dorados y un dragón bordado en su superficie, tenía el torso vendado con tela blanca y usaba pantalones verde oliva con zapatos de corte oriental de color negro. Sheeta le dio un zape.

-¡No seas pesimista, Theo! ¡Esto no podría ser peor!- Gritó ella desesperada para luego gruñirle a los monstruos y abalanzarse a ellos. Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí y Wendy sonrió de lado "_Vaya. Sí que sabe pelear, ne... no le dejaré la diversión para ella sola."_ La castaña desenfundó una de sus dagas y se lanzó a esas criaturas.

* * *

><p>En una habitación de un estilo clásico se encontraban acostados un par de Sueños Oscuros siendo vigilados por un ángel. Raphael se había negado rotundamente a ir con sus amigos a otras dimensiones porque prefería cuidar de Shinto y de Haku (el menor se había quedado en el cuartel, cuando se enteraron de que seguía con vida después de lo de Tabuu, Shinto corrió a buscarlo aun con ese estado deplorable.<p>

-Pobrecillos.- comentó Timo mientras entraba a la habitación.- Debe ser duro ser tan sensibles a las energías y estar conectados al Multiverso.

-¿Tú crees?- Inquirió el ángel mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Shinto. Bajó la mirada.- No me lo perdonaría si algo malo les sucede. Tengo miedo, timo, ¿es eso bueno?

El pelinegro sonrió comprensivo.

-Yo creo que sí. Todos hemos sentido eso al menos una vez en nuestras vidas. No es motivo de angustiarse, confía en _ellos –_Dijo esto último con un tono algo enigmático. _"Los héroes de la esperanza pueden... el Observador puede, ellos pueden... Lou puede..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Puede que sea fuerte, pero tengo miedo, no quisiera demostrarlo, pero a veces es inevitable. Trato a todos de manera brusca y distante porque no quiero que <em>_debiliten__ mis __barreras__."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tal vez seamos polos semi opuestos, pero somos <em>_familia__, y a la familia no se le abandona. Tú eres débil y yo soy fuerte. Yo soy tranquilo y tú rebelde. Aun así, somos un __vínculo__ nos une."_

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Por qué huyen de mí? ...Tengo miedo, soy un <em>_monstruo__... Espera, aléjate de mí, te puedo lastimar... ¿Qué? ¿No te asusto?... me gustaría poder mantener esa sonrisa viva __por siempre__..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>El deber de un ángel es cuidar de los terrestres, pero no <em>_encariñarse __con ellos ¿verdad? En ese caso, creo que he roto las reglas. Ellos me han demostrado lo que es vivir el verdadero __afecto__."_

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Sentir? ¿Qué es eso?... suena interesante, quisiera saber cómo es... lo siento, <em>_no lo entiendo__... ¿qué es esto? ¿Un hueco en el estómago?... ¿Cariño? No es posible, no tengo __sentimientos__, ¿o sí...?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Si peleo, es por quienes quiero<em>_. Dejen de considerarme un tonto, que los comprendo a la perfección. No soy el más listo del mundo, pero eso no me vuelve el más tonto. Peleo con espada, pero eso no me hace un asesino. __Así soy yo__."_

* * *

><p>De repente, como por arte de "magia" los agujeros dejaron de crecer para comenzar a cerrarse, los monstruos que salían de los portales desaparecieron como si de polvo se tratasen. El cielo retomó su color original y las personas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué está pasando?<em>

_-Lo han logrado_

_-¿Quiénes?_

_-...Los héroes de la Esperanza._

* * *

><p>Wendy, Shinto, Alexi, Raphael y Haku regresaron a Star City y vieron con ilusión cómo las personas comenzaban a regresar a la normalidad y la vitalidad regresaba a la ciudad.<p>

-Lo logró.-Dijo Raphael con un tono que denotaba orgullo.

-¿Nos hemos salvado? ¡Yahoo!- Exclamó Alexi para luego cargar a Haku y reír de alegría.

-Se siente tan bien...- Dijo en voz baja Shinto y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía levemente.

-Nunca pensé, que le agradecería algo de tal magnitud a Louis.- Comentó Wendy.- Creo que iré recapacitando en las dudas que tenía al respecto de que fuera el líder de MnVO.

De repente Shinto volteó bruscamente hacia un lugar, esto no pasó desapercibido para cierto ángel.

-¿Sucede algo, Shinto?- Inquirió preocupado.

-Uh... nada.- Respondió el menor en voz baja, pero alcanzó a oír en un susurro la voz de un hombre que decía: "Lo siento..."

* * *

><p>Esas mismas palabras fueron las que oyó Na-Lu tras regresar a la normalidad, MagiCW se había salvado, por ende ya no necesitaba al Pilar del Sueño y ella podía ser libre. Louis lloraba de alegría mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su madre, había pensado que no volvería a verla nunca más, pero ahí estaba ella, abrazándole con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que algo llegara y los separara de nuevo.<p>

Regresaron al castillo mientras veían cómo la vida volvía al "reino". De repente, el castaño sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban, no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó hacia esa persona.

-¡Chiko!- Exclamó Louis mientras abrazaba al pelinegro con fuerza, más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.- No sabes cuánto te extrañe...

-Yo también, pequeño Lou, yo también... – Respondió Hachiro mientras acariciaba la cabeza del menor, luego le plantó un tierno beso en los labios.- Te quiero, Louis.

-Yo también te quiero, Chiko.- Respondió Louis y se acurrucó en el pecho del pelinegro.- Prométeme no dejarme... te quiero.

* * *

><p>Matheo y Jona... bueno, ellos ya estaban en su dimensión, así que simplemente se llenaron de alegría al ver que todo volvía a la normalidad.<p>

-Y esto se marca en la escala del "rarómetro" con un nivel de 15.8.- comenta Santi mientras recarga su codo en el hombro del rubio.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunta su hermana a lo que él asiente.- Ne, que ellos decidan.- Replica mientras señala a los dos primos.

-Eh...- Comienza Matheo, Jona ríe inocentemente.

-Sí, esto es raro. Pero genial.

* * *

><p>-Así que... lo han logrado.- Dice Timo en voz baja mientras toma una taza de té y esboza una leve sonrisa.- Ya estaba predicho. ¡Ja! Si supieran qué sigue...<p>

Una suave corriente entró por la ventana, el pelinegro depositó su taza en la mesa y soltó un suspiro.

-El Vacío está inestable...

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Fin<em>**

* * *

><p>Y eso fue todo *^* Vaya, sí que me dio un atacazo artístico a esta horas de la noche, pero ñe.<p>

Ahora las PD.

Pd. ¿qué les pareció?

Pd2. Todos los "nuevos" mencionados en este y los capítulos anteriores son más de mis Ocs, (la mayoría solo hizo cameo) ¡Mencionen a su(s) favorito(s)! (tal vez lleguen a salir en otros fics –w-)

Pd3. ¿Saben que oraciones en comillas representan a cada quién?

Pd4. O.o Timo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Bueno, eso sería todo, ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
